the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Uram
Uram — Appears in Angels' Blood. Introduction Uram was the Archangel of Russia. He was the antogonist in Angels' Blood. As an Archangel he's a member of the Cadre of Ten. History / Biography He killed all of his servants and retainers the night he left Europe. His blood has proven to be poison and he can not be reclaimed.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Raphael hired Elena Deveraux, the best Hunter, to track him. They—the Cadre, Raphael and Elena—are only waiting for him to cross some final line. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 5 Raph needs Elena's ability to scent-track because he can hold a Glamour indefinitely. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 Deeds of Horror ✥ Uram broke every bone of a politician who defied Uram publicly, which silenced him for good but didn't kill him. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 ✥ Uram killed an entire school full of children under ten and stole all the women after the villagers asked him to remove his vampire who taken blood forcibly and raped several women. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 About Species * Archangel Powers & Abilities * Glamour — can hold it indefinitely at full power—for the day if weakened. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 * Grew canine for feeding on blood. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 20.5 Weaknesses * Madness Occupation / Position / Title * Former leader of the Cadre of TenAngels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Weapons * Territory / Residence / Origins * Rules Eastern Europe and all of Russia.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Has a castle Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Court * Ruling Style * Selfish—love himself before people, would not sacrifice for them.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * Uram would kill anyone who would dare to pin him to the ground in a sparring session. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * Uram likes to deal out pain—the Marquis de Sade was a student of his. Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 4 * Uram was in New York because of Michaela—it was his former lover who'd become his first target once he changed.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Arrogant * Always cruel and brutal, known to be depraved and vicious * known to kill on a whim * devolves into madness and bloodlust Physical Description * dark gray wings with flecks of amber * Wings have a distinctive pattern, like a gypsy moth * vivid green eyes Love Interests * Michaela — for decades Connections * Parents: * Lover: Michaela * Group: Cadre of Ten * Student: the Marquis de Sade * Second-in-command: * Made: * Other: * Allies: * Enemies: Raphael, Elena Deveraux Other Details * He rewarded any show of spine with torture—in his castle, he was surrounded by those who hated and feared him.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Raphael clashed with Uram-he was too close to taking what was his—leadership of the Cadre. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Uram was in New York because of Michaela. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Raphael * Elena Deveraux * The Tower * Cadre of Ten Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — An archangel had once long ago been betrays, cut into pieces and those pieces scattered around the world. The piece buried under a mountain in Uram's territory is the one that regenerated—that mountain range no longer existed, and neither did anyone who bore even a single drop of blood related to those who had buried the archangel.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 10 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Cadre meeting on new Guild Director—Uram did not attend. Neha and Charisemnon were not happy about it. Lijuan whispers to Raphael that Michaela makes Uram her puppet. Elijah said that if he chooses not to be here, then he forfeits the right to question our decisions. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) 1. Angels' Blood Raphael gave Elena Deveraux the job of hunting Uram, but not the reason why. Neha reported that doctors' results say that Uram's blood is poison. She also sent a sample to Elijah—who confirmed the results. No one can know of what Uram has become because of the poison. Uram has not crossed the final line, so they wait to begin the hunt.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 3–4 Cadre meeting on the hunt for Uram — Raphael informs the Cadre about hiring Elena Deveraux to scent-track him. Neha reported that doctors' results say that Uram's blood is poison. She also sent a sample to Elijah—who confirmed the results. No one can know of what Uram has become because of the poison. Uram has not crossed the final line, so they wait to begin the hunt. It's her task to track him and Raphael's to execute him. The Cadre all agreed, even Michaela, who would become his first target once he crossed the line. Uram was in New York because of Michaela. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Elena did research on him.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 Raphael tell Elena that Uram is in New York. She says that makes it easy, she can alert the Hunter Network. Raphael says no and demonstrates glamour. Uram can stay invisible indfinitely. That is why they need her scent ability.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 8 Uram endures agony from the poison. He laughed—he was going to survive this trial they called poison. He would come out of it a god and the there'd be rivers of blood.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. "Poison" 11.5 Uram becomes Bloodborn. He feeds on blood. He kills. He needs more.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. "Bloodborn" 20.5 Raph says Michaela got the hearts of seven dead that morning.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 Raph flies Elena to the warehouse where he killed several people. Some of the bodies had all the parts in the wrong places—like a sculptor had gotten his pieces mixed up. The three bodies on the ground had their throats torn out and drained of blood. The others were for play. He made a lot of noise at the end. A neighborhood vampire called Dmitri after coming to investigate. Raphael will take his memories. They find a live victim.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort Quotes : Glancing at Lijuan, he shook his head. “He’s too powerful. She might control his cock, but nothing else.” — Raphael about Michaela "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) : "No one can know of what Uram has become. It has been that way for as long as we've existed." — Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 : Uram was never merciful, "He rewarded any show of spine with torture. As a result, his castle was filled with those who hated him and those who feared him. It didn't matter to them if he lived or died." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 : Not only was he going to survive, he was going to come out of it a god. And when he was done, the Cadre of Ten would tremble and the earth run dark with rivers of blood. Rich, nourishing, sensual . . . blood. — Uram Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. "Poison" 11.5 : This was the ecstasy the others had been trying to keep from him while bloating themselves with power. Now they would pay the price. Blood dripped from his canines as he screamed a challenge that shattered window glass on every building within a mile radius.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 20.5 : The First Scene: At first, Elena couldn't make sense of it, couldn't figure out what it was that she was seeing. Everything was in the wrong place. It was as if some sculptor had gotten his pieces mixed up, stuck them into place while blindfolded. That leg, the bone, it had been driven through a woman's sternum, her torso ending in a bloody stump. And that one, she had beautiful blue eyes but they were in the wrong place, staring out at Elena from the gaping maw of her neck. The blood, it was everywhere.... But the bodies continued to drip, hanging from a tangle of rope like the most macabre of puzzles. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 : See Also * Cadre * Archangel * Full Reading List Book References External Links * Marquis de Sade - Wikipedia * Marquis de Sade - Philosopher, Author, Criminal - Biography.com * Marquis de Sade | French author | Britannica.com * History, Travel, Arts, Science, People, Places | Smithsonian * Who was the Marquis de Sade really? *Marquis de Sade Quotes - BrainyQuote ✥ Category:Characters Category:Cadre Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains and Enemies